Rainbow Tails
by SagaGurl
Summary: While Hunting, Stephanie Meyers' very own Carlisle Cullen finds a mermaid lurking around the river waters. Why is she there? What does she want? A mermaid who has not seen a person in over 350 years, is lonely. Does she want a friends, or a lover?
1. Meeting Her

Carlisle's POV:"Hi Dr. Cullen!" One of many female nurses said in the hospital of Forks. I faked a smile as I looked in her direction. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as the entire female staff practically threw themselves at me whenever I was at work."Hello, how was your day Lydia?" I said with fake interest. I was stressed and I was not in the mood for all the flirting nurses here."It was fine, but I wanted to ask you something." She said batting her over coated and clumpy eyelashes. For the love of all that is holy, why do they always have to come up with a way to ask me out on a date? I was certain that they knew I was married, as Esme always comes the first day if work and kisses me in front if all the female nurses. Lydia walked up to me and ran her hand down my chest, trying to be seductive. I took a hold of her hand and took it off of me just as soon as it was on."Lydia, you know that I am a married man. But if I were single, you'd be the first to know. I can promise you that." I lied to her in her face. It doesn't matter right, since I was positive that I was going to he'll for the monster that I am to this squealed as I told her the news that she would be the first to know. I was flattered; really, it's just that the women in the hospital are way too persistent. Then she ran away to what I would guess was to tell her ! BEEP! BEEP!I heard and sighed as I stood up from my office chair and packed my coat and the files I needed to work on. As time went by I was more and more disappointed in the fact that I had to go home after work. Esme, my wife and my love has been driven me crazy with her jealousy. She thinks I should be as far away from females as possible. She had even told Rosalie off once for trying to comfort me. The thing is, I don't know what the hell she was jealous about. I am her husband, but she doesn't treat me like one. She doesn't kiss me when I leave and come home, she doesn't really talk to me when I am at home, and we haven't been intimate in forty years. I sighed as I parked the car in a secluded place ready to hunt to shake off the stress. I walked up to the middle of the forest at human pace, not in any rush to get there. I slowly inhaled the air as I smelled the sweet blood of mountain lion. I smiled to myself thinking that I had found a good hunt for the night. I slowly climbed the nearest tree wig the longer branches and followed the one that led in the direction of the mountain lion. Going slowly so the mountain lion wouldn't hear me. Their hearing was just as good as ours. I slowly approached the lion from beige watching it slowly eat a squirrel it had found. I could already taste the blood on my tongue as I got closer and closer the lion. Suddenly, I heard a branch snap under my weight and I mentally cursed myself as the lion went running, full sprint away from me. I sighed hoping that the hunt would only take a few moments. I quickly ran after the lion hoping to get it soon and watch the river flow. But I wasn't paying close enough attention because it jumped in the river, and I automatically looked down at my clothes not wanting to get them wet. I took them off leaving my self in my dark blue boxers and dived in head first. I then spread my arms out making me go in deeper into the water. When I opened my eyes, all I saw was a vibrant yellow that I had to squint at because of its brightness. It had three jewels embedded in it, from why I could see. One was an emerald, one was a ruby and one was a diamond. I slowly looked lower to see where it would end and saw about six feet down that the yellow object fanned out like a huge...tail. When I took a closer look, I saw the shimmers scales glowing with the movement of the water. This time I looked up, but slowly once again because I didn't know what I was expecting to see. I saw skin...what? It was olive colored skin and it looked soft and flawless. No, it couldn't be a mermaid could it? I looked up and saw a women looking at me straight in the eye, she held my gaze as she brightly smiled. I was thinking she was making sure to show all of her teeth, which by the way looked just as sturdy and sharp as vampire teeth. I couldn't help but give her a small smile, her smile was so contagious. Her shocking blue eyes looking over every inch of my face in happy curiosity. Her cherry red lips framing her perfectly white teeth. And her dirty blonde hair framing her face like a halo. Wow, she is a mermaid. She is so beautiful, possibly the most beautiful girl I've seen in my entire existence. I saw her take her left hand from my peripheral vision and wave it in my face enthusiastically. I don't even think my daughter Alice could be this excited. She took her index finger and pointed up. She wanted... She wanted me to go up with her, isn't she supposed to be afraid of me, I mean I am a vampire? I spread my arms out and made my self float out to the surface of the water. From the bottom of my eyes I could see her put her hand together, swimming as if she was waving her body back in forth, like a...mermaid. I guess I still have to get that through my brain, it's not like any other vampire has seen a mermaid. I broke through the surface and took an unnecessary breath as I looked straight at the water waiting for her to break brought the surface of the water as well. Once she did, I still saw that smile plastered on her face, and I felt my smile return to my face.


	2. Getting To Know

Carlisle's POV:

She ran her hand through hair to what I would guess is to get her hair out of her face."Its been so long since I've seen someone, let alone a vampire." She said as her British accent washed over me."Well I can't say I've ever seen a mermaid." I said huffing out a laugh.

She ran her hand through her to what I would guess is to take her hair out of her face.

"It's been so long since I have seen a person, let alone a vampire." She said as her British accent washed over me.

"Well I can't say that I've ever seen a mermaid in person. I didn't even think mermaids existed." I said huffing out a laugh to her. She looked at me, her red lips stretching out into a grin that anyone would die to see.

"If you don't mind me asking, what might be your first name?" She asked. I wonder why she spoke like that, she sounded like she was from a different time? Then I remembered that I had to answer her question.

"My name is Carlisle, and your name is?" I asked politely. I remember when Emmett made us watch Harry Potter and I saw those freaky mermaid things and I could not help but be a little afraid of mermaids after seeing that film, but then she opened her mouth to tell me her name.

"Anna. Anna-Marie. Would you mind if I asked you another question?" She asked me and I chuckled, knowing that if did not say something she would ask me if she could ask me a question before asking the question.

"You can ask me as many questions as you like, but only if I can ask you as many questions as I like in return." As I said this, she nodded vigorously.

"Why aren't your eyes red?" I huffed out another laugh; I get that question so many times when I come across a nomad or any other vampire that drinks human blood.

"I feed on animals, you know, mountain lions and deer. Wild animals." I confirmed, and I saw her make an 'o' expression with her mouth as if to say she finally understood.

"How did you know I was a vampire?" I asked her. I mean, was she even qualified to know what we are? When I asked the question, she seemed a little hesitant to answer the question I had given her.

"Would you mind if I left that question for another time?" She said warmly, not as enthusiastic as she was before. I nodded and smiled trying to tell her that it was okay not to talk about it at this moment.

"It's fine, I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable." I said, and as soon as the last word left my mouth, I was engulfed in a bear hug. My eyes widened in surprise and I stiffened. She was very strong for another species. Then I let myself relax into the embrace and wound my arms around her long form. I felt herself unwound herself from my arms and look at me.

"You're a really nice person; you are my best friend now." She said giggling and I smiled at her childlike contagious laugh.

"Would you like to go for a swim, I can swim way faster than a running vampire." She said wiggling her eyebrows. I stared at her and then busted out laughing. I was shocked myself, I have never laughed like that since…I do not ever think I have laughed that hard. I quickly covered my mouth with my left arm, trying not to be rude. Instead of yelling at me like my family would of, she laughed with me, shocking me to the extreme. She was so lighthearted, like she was so exhilarating. The way she tilted her head back, exposing her neck. It was just a beautiful image to look at; I probably looked like an idiot in front of her. She tilted her head back up, looking at me with a playfully defensive look."Oh and what are you laughing about?" She said sill chuckling herself."There is no way you can swim faster than a running vampire, from what I know, I believe that no species can out run, or what you would call out swim a vampire." I said. I know it was somewhat arrogant, but I was positive you could not beat a vampire in a race."So do you want to race on it?" She asked, smiling wickedly. I was almost sure she was going to do something out of the ordinary. I have a feeling she is going to cheat."You are on." I said. I did not think those words would leave my mouth. I am starting to think I have been around Emmett too long."Where's the finish line?" I asked her. We could not race without a finish line to determine who won. I saw her look around the river until something caught her eye and she smiled and turned to me."Do you see that cave over there, that's the finish line?" She said extending her long arm to point at nothing."I am afraid I don't see it." I told her, this was odd because I usually saw everything. I guess it was too dark to notice. I saw her punch her hand out in a fist in the direction of the unseen cave and from peripheral vision I saw something white moving into the sky. However, when I looked I realized it was steam, and I felt the temperature of the water rise. Did...did she just boil water with her own hand?"Do you see it now?" She asked. I was not paying a lot of attention but I did hear her question and nodded distractically."How did you do that?" I asked her in amazement. She had powers. Did all mermaids have powers? That is an amazing power, to heat things up. I wonder if it is just water she can heat up. Maybe she can burn solids."I will only tell you if you beat me, which you won't." She said looking up at the sky with a sly grin."Oh we will see then." I said chuckling to her cute attitude."On the count if three. One...Two...THREE!" She yelled and we took off into the river. I kicked my legs in small fast kicks as she wiggled her self quickly to the cave. We were neck and neck and I seriously doubted that I would win. I almost gave up. Almost. I willed myself to go faster through the water. I soon saw the dark grey of the rocks of the cave and soon enough I touched and the vibration indicating the she had touched it too. It was a draw. We soon broke surface, and I took another unnecessary breath and just let myself bob in the water until I heard her laughter. Then she spoke."I have to give it to you, you are a really good swimmer." She said smiling as if she was proud of me. I smiled, taking comfort in the fact that she was.


End file.
